Última oportunidad
by Nagini86
Summary: Antes de partir, todo el mundo tiene una última oportunidad. Viñetas HarryRonGinnyHermione
1. Ginny

**Ginny**

Parada en lo alto de la escalera de La Madriguera, con un impresionante vestido dorado, más espectacular y hermosa de lo que jamás ha soñado, Ginevra Molly Weasley se siente desprotegida, sola, triste.

Asustada.

Porque tiene que bajar aquellas escaleras, aquellos malditos, viejos y chirriantes escalones, de uno en uno, y verlo a él. Esperándola.

La breve nota que la cita (_Baja a hablar conmigo ahora, por favor. Harry_) la ha pillado de improviso. Arreglándose, mirándose en el espejo, sintiéndose fuerte y segura para encararlo, para pasar por su lado y saludarlo y ver como se queda sin habla. Pero en lugar de eso, aquélla nota ha hecho que todos sus sueños, sus esperanzas se vinieran abajo. Porque no dice "_Ginny, te quiero, Harry_" o "_Voy a pensar en ti cada uno de los días_" o "_He cambiado de idea. Me quedaré contigo_".

No.

Es escueta, es fría, es casi _profesional_. La ha traído Hedwig a primera hora de la mañana, mientras ella aún se arreglaba el cabello. Y ella no ha podido hacer otra cosa que sentarse en la cama, durante al menos diez minutos, mirando la nota fijamente, mientras notaba como toda su seguridad en sí misma se iba al garete.

Y ahora esta allí, en lo alto de la escalera, temerosa. Temerosa del amor de su vida, que la esperaba abajo, como en las grandes historias románticas. Una sonrisa amarga se tuerce en sus labios. Qué irónico.

Así que reúne un valor que no tiene y baja un peldaño. El escalón cruje, terriblemente, y unas ganas horribles de salir corriendo hacia su cuarto para esconderse allí y no salir nunca jamás la invaden. Pero en lugar de eso, baja otro escalón, y luego otro, y otro más, mientras nota cómo su corazón se encoge un poco cada vez que avanza un paso, y se ve de pronto a un solo peldaño del final.

El viejo y gastado pero confortable comedor de la Madriguera se extiende ante ella, inusualmente tranquilo y desierto. Sólo hay una persona allí, sentado en una de las sillas, con la mirada perdida más allá de la ventana. El pelo negro esta desordenado como siempre, y su túnica de gala es sobria y elegante.

_Parece maduro_, piensa Ginny, y eso la entristece. _Tal vez el Harry que sólo pensaba en quidditch y en visitar la Madriguera murió el mismo día en que Dumbledore cayó por la Torre de Astronomía._

-Hola.

Su voz suena mas decidida que ella misma. Baja el último escalón y se queda allí parada. Harry se da la vuelta con un suave movimiento y la mira, directo a los ojos.

-Hola –la voz de él es suave, poco más que un murmullo. La mira durante un rato, en silencio, y después sigue hablando –Siento haberte hecho bajar tan temprano.

-No importa –se apresura a decir ella, agradeciendo la excusa que él le brinda para hablar sin mirarle a los ojos –en realidad estaba ya casi preparada, ya sabes, vestida y eso, porque Mamá nos ha levantado bien temprano. Si ya está insoportable de normal, esta maldita boda la está volviendo loca. A ella y a todos los demás, claro.

Harry sonrie levemente, con afecto y niega con la cabeza.

-Es sólo que está preocupada.

_Sí_, _Harry ha crecido_. _Y yo no. Sigo enamorada de él como una niña de diez años._

Permanecen en silencio durante lo que a Ginny le parece una eternidad, los ojos de Harry clavándose como dos puñales esmeralda en los suyos propios, sin mirar nada más que sus ojos, sin desviar la vista ni un milímetro.

-¿Quieres... –Harry hace una pausa, y Ginny está a punto de gritar _¡Si!_ sin ni siquiera escuchar terminar la frase -...quieres que demos un paseo?

-Claro –contesta ella con un hilo de voz.

Él abre la puerta y la deja pasar en un gesto de familiaridad, de cariño. Después ambos salen al jardín y caminan juntos, los hombros casi chocando pero sin llegar a tocarse.

Caminan un buen rato en silencio. Los malditos zapatos la estan matando de dolor, pero casi no lo nota. Su cuerpo y su mente están concentrados en otro dolor, otro dolor sordo y fuerte que nace en su pecho y le impide respirar: el dolor de saber que Harry esta ahí, pero ella no puede tocarlo.

Harry se para, cerca de un viejo manzano al que Ginny trepaba de niña para huir de las bromas pesadas de los gemelos. La mira con sus ojos verdes, profundos y ahora oscuros, y Ginny recuerda aquellos otros ojos verdes que ella había contemplado hacía ya seis años (que lejano parecía), mucho más brillantes, mucho más inocentes.

-Nos vamos.

El corazón de Ginny da un brinco. ¿Nos vamos? ¿Se refiere a ellos dos? ¿Le esta pidiendo que huyan?

-Esta noche, después de la boda. Ron, Hermione y yo. Quería que lo supieras.

Una oleada de decepción la invade, y tiene que volver el rostro a un lado para que Harry no vea las lágrimas que asoman a sus ojos. Él se acerca a ella y la envuelve en un abrazo protector, refugiándola entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento, Ginny. –Su voz suena ronca, como si hablar le costara un tremendo esfuerzo -Nada me gustaría más que estar contigo, y no separarme de ti nunca, pero esto es algo que debo hacer solo.

Sus manos se crispan con furia.

-¿Solo? ¿Y que pasa con Ron? ¿Y Hermione? ¿Es que ellos no te importan? ¿O es que yo soy demasiado débil?

Harry suspira y su suspiro levanta el flequillo de Ginny. La joven se deshace de sus brazos y le da la espalda, apoyada en el viejo árbol.

-Gin, ya te lo expliqué...

-¡_No_, Harry, _no_ me lo explicaste! ¡No me lo explicaste _en absoluto_! –se vuelve y lo encara, con los ojos brillantes de furia -¡Te limitaste a decir que sería peligroso, que no podrías concentrarte, que estarías demasiado pendiente de mí! ¿Tienes idea de lo egoísta que me hace sentir que me digas eso? ¿Tienes la más remota idea de lo que es saber que tu hermano, tu mejor amiga y el hombre del que estás perdidamente enamorada se van y tu no puedes hacer otra cosa que esperar? ¡Claro que no! ¡No tienes ni idea! ¡Y no me llames _Gin_, maldita sea!

El silencio es absoluto después de aquello. Ginny respira jadeando después de dejar salir toda aquella rabia acumulada. Harry desvía la vista y cuando la vuelve a mirar, su expresión es tan triste, tan desamparada, que el corazón de Ginny se encoge.

-No me odies, Ginny. No me odies, por favor.

-¡Oh, Harry! –Ginny lo abraza, casi aferrándose a él como si temiera que escapara –No te odio. Nunca podría odiarte.

Permanecen así, abrazados. Ella apoya su cabeza en el hombro de él y aspira su olor, tan querido, sabiendo que esta es la última vez que hará esto en mucho tiempo. Las manos de Harry acarician lentamente el cuello de la chica.

-No voy a pedirte que me esperes. Ni siquiera sé si volveré. Y no puedes acompañarme, Gin, no puedes porque una vez, hace ya muchos años, una mujer joven e inteligente, preciosa y pelirroja, dio su vida por mí. Y no voy a permitir que eso suceda de nuevo.

Ginny trata de tragarse las lágrimas que la inundan.

-¿Y Ron? ¿Y Hermione?

Apoyada en su hombro, aún sin verle la cara, Ginny sabe que Harry sonríe amargamente.

-Hermione es mi mente, Ginny. Ella es quien conserva la sensatez y quien me guía en la oscuridad que a veces me invade. Y Ron es mi brazo, que hace lo que yo le pido sin esperar nada a cambio, sin pedir nada. Él es la parte divertida que mantiene a raya al cerebro de Hermione. Son el complemento perfecto. Son mis hermanos. Y yo les quiero más que mí mismo.

Ginny se separa lentamente de Harry. Él sujeta su mentón con una mano, y seca sus lágrimas con un pañuelo que saca del bolsillo.

-Volvamos adentro. Molly debe de estar buscándonos –dice suavemente. Ginny asiente, y Harry echa a andar con lentitud. Ella no se mueve.

-Harry –lo llama, con voz queda, cuando él ya esta al menos a diez pasos. Él se para y la mira.

-Qué.

-¿Qué soy yo?

Harry la mira sin comprender.

-¿Qué soy yo? –repite, y esta vez Harry entiende.

La luz del sol se refleja en sus gafas cuando se gira a medias antes de contestar.

-Tú eres mi corazón.

Y Ginny le observa alejarse lentamente hacia la casa.


	2. Ron

**Ron**

Mueve los dedos con rapidez una vez más. _No es tan difícil, por el amor de Merlín_. Mamá le ha explicado cómo hacerlo al menos tres veces. Son unos pasos sencillos, maldita sea.

_Joder._ Ha vuelto a equivocarse en algún punto del camino, y los dedos se le han enredado de nuevo. Suspira, tratando de calmar la furia ardiente que nota mientras sube por sus mejillas. Podría simplemente llamar a Mamá y pedirle que lo haga ella, pero eso sería como admitir su derrota.

_Ronald Billius Weasley, a punto de ir tras los Horrorcruxes para atrapar a Lord Voldemort, no sabe hacerse el nudo de la corbata_. Fred y George le tomarían el pelo hasta el día de su muerte.

Que por otra parte, podía no estar muy lejano.

Tratando de ahuyentar aquellos pensamientos, se concentra en la corbata. Mirarse en un espejo al menos diez centímetros más pequeño que su estatura y hacerse el nudo de la corbata del demonio está resultando condenadamente difícil. _Respira_, se dice. _Respira maldita sea, Weasley_.

Uno, dos y ...

Joder. _Joderjoderjoderjoder_.

Se saca la corbata de la cabeza con furia contenida y la arroja al suelo, lo más lejos posible. Se deja caer en la cama, con la cabeza entre las manos y conteniendo un grito de impotencia.

Le llegan los ruidos sordos del piso de abajo. Mamá va como loca de acá para allá arreglando mesas, saludando a invitados, preparando comidas y encontrando corbatas, camisas, zapatos, y chalecos olvidados a todos los hombres de su familia. Unas cuantas habitaciones más allá, Charlie ayuda a Bill a arreglarse y la madre de Fleur y su hermana la ayudan a vestirse.

Por entre los visillos de la ventana puede ver a Harry y a Ginny, caminando lentamente por el inmenso jardín, uno al lado del otro, sin rozarse. Casi puede jurar que escucha el suave murmullo de la voz de Harry, y el deseo contenido de besarlo una vez más en los ojos de su hermana. Siente la necesidad de asomarse y gritar _"¡Bésala de una vez, Potter, maldita sea!"._

Pero no lo hace. Porque sabe que todo es mucho más complicado.

Y sin embargo, verlos le provoca una inexplicable sensación de celos. No porque ella sea su hermana, no porque él sea su mejor amigo, el Niño Que Vivió. _No_.

Porque podrían estar juntos. Porque reunieron el valor, tan difícil de encontrar, para decirlo en voz alta; para declarar, no sólo ante el mundo, sino ante ellos mismos, que se amaban. _Y eso es más de lo que yo he podido hacer._

¿Porqué?

_Porque soy un fracasado. Ni siquiera puedo hacerme el nudo de la corbata, Merlín_.

Hunde el rostro entre sus manos un poco más, y es entonces cuando nota su presencia. Hermione está allí, en el marco de la puerta, parada, mirándole. Tiene el ceño fruncido, como si estuviese pensando en algo muy complicado, y lo mira a él intensamente. De pronto repara en la corbata, hecha un guiñapo en el suelo.

Se acerca hasta la prenda y al caminar sus zapatos hacen un ruido suave y sordo que lo deja paralizado. El suave crujir de la falda de su vestido al moverse es más de lo que sus sienes pueden soportar, y nota cómo su corazón palpita a un ritmo violento.

-No me sale el maldito nudo.

La respuesta a la pregunta no formulada parece sobresaltarla, a pesar de que la voz de Ron ha sido suave y profunda. Asiente con la cabeza y lo mira, con tal intensidad que la habitación completa se desvanece y el mundo es sólo una mancha a su alrededor. Él sólo puede mirarla a los ojos y la conexión creada es tan profunda que casi le hace daño al respirar.

Y entonces ella da un paso hacia delante, y la cabeza de Ron comienza a girar cuando ella da otro paso, y luego otro más y él se da cuenta de que Hermione contiene el aliento, y que sus ojos se agrandan y que las manos le tiemblan ligeramente al sujetar la corbata. Se sienta a su lado, en la cama, y la luz que entra por entre las cortinas le baila en los ojos.

Cuando ella pasa el trozo de tela por su cuello y lo roza ligeramente con los dedos, fríos como una noche de invierno, él da un pequeño respingo. Hermione alza la cabeza, y encuentra los ojos cobalto de Ron, mirándola intensamente, siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos de su cuerpo sin apenas pestañear, la respiración suave pero agitada.

Muy lentamente, Hermione mueve los dedos, cruza un extremo con el otro, realiza un nudo y pasa un extremo de la corbata hacia delante. Con dedos temblorosos, ajusta el nudo, lo ensancha y después coloca el cuello de la camisa.

-Ya está.

La voz de ella es apenas un murmullo y es entonces cuando Ron despierta de su ensueño y se da cuenta.

Se da cuenta de que ha rodeado la cintura de Hermione con sus manos, en un gesto protector; se da cuenta de que sus rizos, ahora recogidos en su cabeza en un gracioso moño, le rozan el mentón; se da cuenta de que el olor de la piel de Hermione, dulce como los bollos de su madre, se mezcla con el suyo propio. Y se da cuenta, sobretodo, de que las manos de ella siguen allí, en su pecho, frías como el hielo y temblorosas.

-Gracias.

Mueve la cabeza, cómo restándole importancia, y el movimiento de sus hombros hace temer a Ron que ella quite las manos del pecho. Así que con la rapidez típica de Guardián atrapa las manos pequeñas y morenas entre las suyas, grandes y pecosas; y el frío de los dedos de ella comienza a desaparecer entre sus manos cálidas y fuertes.

Un ruido afuera los hace separarse bruscamente. Las voces de George y Charlie llegan desde el jardín y ella se levanta de la cama rápidamente, contrariada, y por primera vez, Ron se da cuenta de que no sabe qué decir.

_Hermione Jane Granger no sabe qué decir por mi culpa._ Casi tiene ganas de reír. Casi.

Ella se aclara la garganta y trata de enfriarse las mejillas con las manos.

-Tengo que... –dice con un hilo de voz y avanza hacia la puerta. Mucho tiempo después, Ron se preguntará como demonios pudo levantarse de la cama, llegar antes que ella hasta la puerta y cerrarla sin hacer ruido.

También se preguntará de dónde sacó el valor para avanzar hacia ella, sus ojos azules fijos en la boca sonrosada de Hermione, y rodearla con los brazos por la cintura. El silencio alrededor se hace notable y el martilleo de su sangre en los oídos sólo le deja escuchar la suave y agitada respiración de ella contra su cuello.

Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda cuando Hermione alza sus brazos y lentamente hunde sus dedos fríos entre la masa roja de su cabello, y una sensación de vértigo nada desagradable se instala en su estómago con cada aliento que choca contra su cuello.

Frente contra frente, los ahora inmensos ojos de ella se le clavan, y el simple roce de su nariz contra la mejilla suave y tersa como el melocotón de Hermione le hace vibrar.

-Tengo miedo –susurra ella. El sonido escapa de entre sus labios como el viento cuando azota los árboles.

Ron no sabe exactamente a qué se refiere ella. Desde luego, él también tiene miedo, un miedo atroz que jamás antes había conocido: esa misma noche abandonará a su familia, el único hogar seguro que había conocido, y se lanzará a la búsqueda de unos objetos mágicos desconocidos para derrotar al más poderoso mago sobre la Tierra.

Y sin embargo, no es aquello lo que le provoca un miedo desconocido. Es la cercanía de aquella joven menuda y mandona, con sus grandes ojos color café y su normalmente abundante y despeinado cabello.

Sentir sus manos frías en la nuca lo llena de estupor, y la posibilidad de ella las retire, de que se aparte de él y lo deje solo lo aterra, así que la apreta un poco más fuerte y, lentamente, besa la piel de su frente. Muy, muy despacio, Ron cubre de besos aquella piel morena, bajando hacia su cuello y deteniéndose de pronto en la comisura de sus labios.

Abre los ojos, hasta entonces cerrados, y la boca entreabierta de ella le parece un paraíso lleno de promesas por cumplir; pero se detiene, temeroso.

-Yo también –murmura contra los labios de Hermione, y clava sus ojos en los de ella, anhelante, esperando una señal.

Y la señal llega en el mismo momento en que ella se alza sobre las puntas de sus pies y cierra la distancia que los separaba, rodeando el cuello fuerte de Ron con sus pequeños y morenos brazos.

El choque de sus labios, la certeza de saber que, al fin, Ron Weasley estaba besando a Hermione Granger le hace sentir brillante y poderoso, como si éste fuera el momento de gloria que toda su vida se le ha negado. La sensación que revolotea suavemente en su estómago, indefinible, lo hace sentirse seguro y vulnerable a la vez.

Y entonces, muy despacio, al mismo tiempo que sus manos suben por la espalda menuda de la joven, abre la boca y desliza su lengua por entre los labios suaves e inseguros de ella. Cuando ella le corresponde, permitiendo que entre, deslizando su propia lengua contra la suya, la sensación del estómago desaparece. En realidad el mundo entero desaparece a su alrededor, y sabe que sus brazos alrededor de Hermione son lo único que lo sujetaban al suelo.

Su cabeza da vueltas y su mente y su cuerpo se concentran en una sola cosa: Hermione. Hermione y sus labios suaves; Hermione y su lengua dulce; Hermione y su piel tersa y tibia que él puede palpar bajo el vestido.

El ritmo de sus bocas se acelera, sus narices chocan, siente la saliva de Hermione en la piel que rodea su boca, aprisiona a la chica un poco más entre sus brazos, y ella desliza sus manos a su mentón.

Lentamente se separan, necesitando una pausa para poder respirar, con el aliento agitado y las mejillas sonrojadas, sin apartar los ojos el uno del otro. Hermione apoya la cabeza en su hombro, refugiándose entre la tibieza que desprende la piel pecosa de su cuello. Ron sigue abrazándola.

-Me hubiera gustado que esto ocurriese antes –murmura ella, y Ron siente como su voz retumba en su pecho. Hay unos largos minutos de silencio y de pronto ella sigue hablando, como si hubiese dejado un pensamiento a medias –Pero ahora no, Ron.

Él la entiende perfectamente, por primera vez. Ella sabe que tienen que hacer algo importante, una tarea en la que tendrán que aplicarse con todas sus fuerzas. No pueden distraerse ahora, no pueden probar la miel dulce del amor al fin correspondido en medio de una búsqueda desesperada para salvar sus vidas. Y además está...

-Harry –musita Ron, todavía abrazado al menudo cuerpo de Hermione. Siente como ella asiente, apoyada en su hombro.

Refugiada en su pecho, Hermione parece tan sólo una niña desprotegida y Ron apoya su rostro en el cabello de ella, entremezclando el color rojo y el castaño. Esos minutos que pasan juntos y en silencio permanecerán en su memoria durante largas jornadas, haciéndole soñar con una vida feliz.

-Te quiero.

Se sobresalta a sí mismo con esa afirmación. No ha planeado decir eso. No así, no ahora. Se siente ridículo cuando ella no contesta.

Notar las lágrimas en su mejilla cuando ella se separa, con los ojos brillantes y el rostro bañado en lágrimas lo alarma. Después ella entrecierra sus dedos alrededor de sus manos y se aleja lentamente hacia la puerta.

El picaporte se abre justo antes de que Ron alcance a oír su voz, normalmente fuerte y decidida y ahora tan sólo un murmullo, contestar dos palabras que lo hacen inmensamente feliz:

-Yo también.


	3. Hermione

**Hermione **

Ron y Harry murmuran al otro lado del jardín, sentados a la mesa. Ella les observa, disimuladamente, mientras bromea con Charlie sobre los horribles zapatos de la tía Bessie. Sonríe al pensar que sus chicos son los más guapos de toda la fiesta.

De pronto la realización de lo que ha pensado cae sobre ella como un balde de agua helada. _Sus_ chicos. Harry y Ron. _Sus chicos_.

Lleva con ellos siete años. Con ambos. Los ha visto crecer, fuertes y seguros de sí mismos. Ella estaba allí cuando ambos dieron su primer beso. Ella estaba allí cuando ambos descubrieron la complejidad femenina. Ella estaba allí cuando ambos lucharon por sus vidas, por aquello que creían justo. Ella estaba allí cuando ninguno de los dos había terminado sus deberes de pociones y ponían cara de cachorrito abandonado y suplicaban con vocecita infantil "_Hermioooone_".

Ella estaba allí cuando ambos le gritaron, le dejaron de hablar, se sintieron ofendidos por su absurdo sentido de la lógica.

Ella estaba allí cuando Harry la abrazó subido a Buckbeack de camino a la torre de Sirius, para que no tuviera miedo. Ella estaba allí cuando Ron despertó en la enfermería después de la batalla en el Ministerio y le sonrió y le preguntó si ella estaba bien.

Ellos estaban allí cuando un troll de tres metros estuvo a punto de matarla en los lavabos de Mirtle la Llorona.

De pronto hay un nudo en su garganta y en sus ojos se agolpan las lágrimas. Es más difícil respirar y todo (la guerra, Voldemort, los Horcruxes) parece más difícil.

O tal vez antes parecía demasiado fácil.

Se disculpa con Charlie y se escabulle de la fiesta. Camina sin saber a donde va, pero sus pasos la llevan hasta el desván de la Madriguera. Es el único rincón de la casa donde no hay nadie, donde no hay ruido, donde todo parece sencillo. Es como una _biblioteca_.

Sonríe, y al pensar en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, llora sin poder contenerse. Absurdos sollozos entremezclados con una sonrisa estúpida. La biblioteca huele a papel. Huele a papel y tinta, y todo es fácil si sabes donde buscar. Las respuestas están todas allí, sólo hay que encontrarlas.

Pero ahora la biblioteca no sirve. No encuentra las respuestas. Ni siquiera sabe hacer las preguntas.

La bruja más inteligente de su edad. _Ja_.

Se abraza a sí misma, olvidando el elegante vestido y la fiesta que hay un poco más abajo. _Estoy llorando por una estúpida biblioteca._

-Eh.

La voz la sobresalta hasta tal punto que lanza un débil grito. Se da la vuelta, rápida y temerosa, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, para descubrir a Ron allí parado en la puerta, mirándola.

-Maldita sea, Ron –masculla, y de pronto los sollozos se hacen incontenibles.

Hermione se siente culpable cuando Ron la abraza y murmura suaves palabras en su oído para que se calme. Ella no es así. Ella es fuerte, valiente, racional, inteligente. Ella es el cerebro, la cabeza fría. La lógica.

Ella _debe_ ser así.

Y sin embargo hay un miedo irracional y profundo, un miedo oscuro que la atrapa, el miedo a _morir_. Hermione sabe que _puede_ morir, pero hay tantas cosas que hacer antes de eso... Hay tantas cosas que decir, a tanta gente... Y teme no poder hacerlas, teme perder todo lo que tanto le costó conseguir.

Así que se aferra a Ron, lo abraza fuertemente, sabiendo que, de una forma extraña, es él el único que puede devolverle aquello que ahora mismo no encuentra: la confianza en sí misma.

-Miénteme Ron, miénteme... Dime que todo va a salir bien –murmura, con los labios perdidos entre los pliegues de su blanca camisa. Ron huele bien, huele a dulce y a bosque, huele a esperanza.

Y él le dice exactamente lo que ella quiere oír.

-Todo va a ir bien.

El sonido de su voz retumba en su pecho, y ella se siente extrañamente confortada. Si alzara la cabeza sólo un poco, vería las pupilas de él, dilatadas en sus iris azules; si escuchara mejor, notaría el ligero temblor en su voz; si su propio cuerpo no estuviera temblando, notaría cómo tiembla él.

Pero no lo nota, y él alza su mentón con sus manos pecosas, obligándola a mirarlo directamente a los ojos y repite:

-Todo va a ir bien.

Y ella lo besa porque, _sinceramente_, no puede hacer otra cosa.

Lo besa con fuerza incontrolada, lo besa con furia casi salvaje, lo besa hasta que sus propios labios le resultan intoxicantes. Lo besa así porque puede ser la última vez que pueda hacerlo. Lo besa así porque el aire exterior la asfixia, y sólo en su boca encuentra el oxígeno que necesita.

Se separan, y ella apoya su frente contra la mejilla de él y cierra los ojos. Durante un segundo millones de imágenes de lo que debería haber sido, de cómo debería haber sido todo, cruzan por su mente y la hacen sonreír.

-Harry nos esperará esta noche. A las dos y media –dice Ron, y Hermione asiente. Harry tiene miedo de perderlos, pero tiene más miedo de dejarlos atrás. Porque ellos son sus amigos. Porque ellos son su familia.

Porque ellos son _todo_ lo que tiene.

Entonces Hermione alza la cabeza y roza los labios rojos de Ron con los suyos propios. Lo vuelve a besar, pero esta vez más despacio, más lento, más suave. Juega con su boca y acaricia su lengua. Y los dedos de Ron acarician su mejilla.

-Todavía no son las dos y media –murmura ella contra sus labios con suavidad, y los brazos de Ron la rodean un poco más fuertemente.

El sonido de sus besos y sus respiraciones pesadas es lo único que se escucha en el silencio de la noche. La fiesta abajo ha terminado, pero nadie los echa en falta. Todos saben que hoy es su última noche.

Incluidos ellos mismos.

-¿No te arrepentirás de esto mañana? –pregunta él con la preocupación reflejada en el azul de sus ojos. Ella sólo sonríe, y de alguna forma eso le reconforta. Después susurra algo, pero su voz es tan tenue y triste que Ron no se atreve a pedirle que lo repita. Así que se inclina y la besa de nuevo, y se pierde entre las dulces sensaciones que lo invaden.

-_Mañana podríamos estar muertos._


	4. Harry

**Harry **

-Esta noche, a las dos y media. Bajo el manzano.

El murmullo de Harry es seguro y firme, y sin embargo las manos le tiemblan. Ron asiente con vehemencia.

-Se lo diré a Hermione –susurra, sin un atisbo de titubeo en la voz. Ambos amigos se miran en silencio durante unos minutos, recordando. Sentados alrededor de la mesa, rodeados de gente que baila y ríe, se sienten solos, y de una extraña forma, conectados.

Harry piensa en si no sería mejor irse solo. En si no es injusto arrebatarle a la señora Weasley, aquella mujer que tanto le ha dado, a su hijo menor. En si no sería más fácil que ambos, Ron y Hermione, se quedaran aquí, defendiendo a la familia. En que va a hacer él si alguno de ellos...

Se levanta de la mesa, con los puños apretados.

-Harry –Ron se levanta tras él y parece leerle el pensamiento –Ni se te ocurra irte sin nosotros.

Algo en el tono de voz obstinado de su amigo lo pone furioso. Quiere gritarle, quiere decirle toda clase de frases hirientes e inoportunas. Quiere que Ron se dé cuenta de que está cometiendo un error terrible.

Es entonces cuando Ron lo mira. En el rostro de Ron ve todo lo que necesita ver. En sus ojos azules encuentra la confianza que había perdido. Sólo un poco más allá Hermione también lo mira. Y Harry se pregunta, de nuevo, que haría él sin ellos.

-No puedes dejarme aquí solo con Hermione, amigo. Me tendría meses enteros en la biblioteca.

-Sospecho que eso te gustaría.

Ron se pone rojo.

-No sé qué demonios has hecho tú en la biblioteca con mi hermana, y no quiero saberlo, pero sea lo que sea _yo_ no pienso hacerlo, pervertido.

Harry ríe al ver el ceño fruncido de su amigo. Ron trata de ocultar la sonrisa que baila en sus ojos mediante una tosecilla disimulada.

Es entonces cuando Harry siente que está bien. Que no puede hacer esto solo. Que los necesita, y debe sentirse afortunado, porque ellos no van a dejarle. Así que bebe un poco más de cerveza de mantequilla y pregunta por los Cannons.

···

Sube la escalera, todavía pudiendo escuchar las risas de Fred y George y la voz de Bill. Sonríe, y trata de ignorar la punzada que le atraviesa el corazón al pensar que tal vez jamás volverá a escucharlos así.

Atraviesa el pasillo hacia su habitación, con el deseo de descansar un rato y, sobretodo, de estar solo. Para poder pensar.

Para poder_ llorar_.

Sin embargo se queda clavado ante la puerta de madera vieja y oscura que precede a la suya. Hay una tenue rendija de luz que se filtra por debajo, y Harry se pregunta si es _ella_ quien está ahí.

Durante un largo rato sólo puede mirar fijamente la puerta, y es entonces cuando oye el ruido. Un ruido suave y amortiguado, parecido a un sollozo.

Muy lentamente, alza una mano y acerca los nudillos.

Detiene su mano justo un milímetro antes de que choque contra la puerta, y en su lugar, apoya la frente contra la puerta, y suspira.

_Maldita sea, Potter. Deja de hacerlo todo tan complicado. Déjala en paz._

Alejarse hacia su propia habitación requiere de toda su fuerza de voluntad. Antes de que la puerta se cierre tras él con un suave clic, piensa, con una especie de desesperación esperanzada que esta vez sí ha podido despedirse.

···

Su corazón se encoge cuando divisa las dos formas oscuras que aguardan bajo el manzano. No sabe si es de alegría o de tristeza.

Incluso en la más oscura noche, los dientes de Hermione son blancos. Incluso en la más terrible desesperación, los ojos de Ron brillan. Incluso en la peor de las situaciones (una guerra imposible de ganar por tres adolescentes), ellos están allí.

Esperándolo bajo el manzano.

Hay una guerra que ganar. Hay mil batallas que librar. Hay muchas lágrimas que derramar, muchos de los que despedirse. Pero _ellos_, ellos tres, el _Trío de Oro_, están juntos.

Porque los _cabezotas inconscientes_ de sus mejores amigos no piensan dejarlo solo. Porque Ron Billius Weasley y Hermione Jane Granger son no sólo sus amigos, son sus hermanos, son su _familia_.

Son todo lo que tiene y, si tiene que morir, no puede pensar en otra forma mejor que hacerlo junto a ellos.

Así que echa a andar. El destino le aguarda.

Pero no viajará solo.

Y, a pesar de todo, _sonríe_.

···

_Gracias, muchísimas gracias. A todas. Por vuestros maravillosos rewiews._

_Un sorbo de Felix félicis para vosotras._

_Nagini86_


End file.
